Cheating
by burnedbridges
Summary: *Chapter 3 up*S/U and it's just like all the break-up stories of Mamoru and Usagi but read it, it's my first fic PLEAZ R/R!!! pg-13 for language and in later chapters, nudity(hehe)
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this story, but maybe the plot, but not the characters!!!  
  
She walked aimlessly down the street. The beautiful seventeen-year-old girl had her long blonde hair flowed in the light breeze. It was mid-spring in Tokyo and it was a comfortable temperature, not a cloud in the sky either. The sun was high in the sky, but Usagi didn't notice; she didn't become aware of anything surrounding her, not even the foolish insane young man that was running down the very same street, unclothed, and the policemen chasing him. (A.n.- NAKED!! WHOO-HOO.. oops now back to the story ;Þ) She passed the fruit parlor, which was so surprising. She always stops to say hi or get something to eat. But she just kept on dragging her feet down the street. She didn't even notice Rei, who was waving through the window. She just sank her head low and stared at the sidewalk as she strolled down the road. A tear fell from her eye down her cheek then another followed by the other eye. She occasionally ran into a few people, but she always runs into at least three people a day. She heard her cell phone ring in her bag, but she didn't answer it. She ended up in the park, ironically. She took a seat on the bench and cried her eyes out until it was evening. She dried her eyes and went on walking again but to a destination. Home.  
  
"Where could she be?" thought Seiya. He just tried her cell phone again for the fifth time. He was driving down the road that she was once on, and he was beginning to worry about her now. "I told her to come over this morning after her visit with Mamoru." He stopped that thought immediately. "Mamoru. Usagi. and she's not answering her phone. Only two things could be happening, and I doubt the first one. and the second one! But wait, I'll go to the park to see if she's there, just incase." He made a u-turn and headed his way towards the park. Seiya got out of his sporty new car, and a few fan girls saw him and started running toward him with notebooks in their hands. He didn't have time for this, but anything for his fans. He autographed their notebooks and walked around the park, searching for Usagi. He felt her presences, but it began to leave him just as he got it as he got to the center of the park. He dashed towards her presence and then he heard a scream of many girls run after him. He looked back at the crowd of countless girls (and a few guys), and poor Seiya ran right into another person and fell straight on top of the person. He felt so embarrassed but it was Usagi. He got off of her and sat down next to her. They were both on the ground while hearing girls coming closer and closer. More screams were heard but all was blocked out from his mind. He gazed at her and noticed the red eyed and streams of tears and mascara down her face. She smiled a fake smile and began to sob even more. He took her into his arms. He hugged her but was rushed as he heard an ear- shattering scream. The fan girls saw him hugging another girl. Seiya got up with Usagi still in his arms and walked her to his car with the fan girls still staring at the ground of which he was on as if he never saw him hug another girl. Usagi walked but had assistance. Seiya placed Usagi in the passenger seat, and he got into the driver seat. He drove her home. During the ride no one said anything. Usagi stared at the window as if in a trance, and Seiya looked at her every fifteen seconds. The sky began to turn gloomy with night and became very cloudy. The hours of darkness approached, and Seiya turned into the driveway. He turned off the engine. He turned his body to face her. She turned her head, and she looked miserable, horrible.  
  
"Want me to help you to the door?" said Seiya.  
  
"Please," said Usagi, staring at him. Her eyes lost its radiant blue.  
  
"K." Seiya got out of the car and walked across the front of the car. He opened Usagi's door. "Want me to carry you?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah," she said ignoring the part that he was joking. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing. She began to tear up again as he held her in his arms as he walked up path to the front door.  
  
"Do you have a key?" he asked to his chest where Usagi's head was tucked in. Usagi shook her head. "Then I need to let you down because of your parents. I don't think your dad would like to see his daughter like this, in the my arms."  
  
Usagi gave a little laugh that made some tears fall from her eyes that haven't fallen yet.  
  
"My dad thought it was weird when we watched movies at my house and were just friends."  
  
"Your dad's a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah." Usagi got down from his warm arms. "God, I felt so wonderful in his arms. Wait! Mamoru-chan never was this comforting when I was sad. I can't be thinking about my best friend like that! Mamoru was a very cold person, actually. How could I have been so blind? But I loved him with all my heart. How could he do this to me," she thought as she attempted to stand straight. She knocked on the door and wiped away the tears. She heard someone walk to the door and pause to see who it is. Then the door was opened and was answered by Ikuko. She was wearing her bathrobe and towel around her hair.  
  
"Hey honey!!" she paused for a second. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she lied and began to well up with tears again.  
  
"Seiya, won't you like to come inside for some tea?" said the mother acknowledging Usagi's tears.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I'd love to," he said while guiding Usagi into the house.  
  
Ikuko went into the kitchen for some tea and Seiya and Usagi sat down on the couch. Seiya placed his arms around Usagi and held her close to him. "It's ok, it's ok," he whispered to her. Usagi began to moan and cry into his chest and hugged him back. "Want to tell me what happened?" As he said that, Usagi's mom came into the room holding a tray of tea for him and Usagi. Usagi stopped hugging him and another tear ran down her face. She took some tea from the tray and Seiya did the same. Usagi sipped her tea and laid herself down on the couch with her head on the pillow. The mother parked herself down on the chair next to the couch.  
  
"Since, well, you are on a break, Usagi," she said sweetly, "Your father and I are going to go on a short vacation, very short. Your brother is at a friend's, and you will stay here. If it's ok, your father and me will be leaving tomorrow morning, early. We'll be gone for four days, ok?" Usagi nodded her head. She didn't want her mom to leave, right now just as her love of her life broke up with her. She needed her to be here to talk to her and help her through this. "But I don't want you to be home alone for so long, so if Seiya, if you could, be here with Usagi. I trust you every well, and everyone else has something planned for a vacation or another reason. So will you be able to?"  
  
"Yeah, I can stay here for awhile."  
  
"I got movies for you guys. Also, Seiya stay the night so Usagi won't wake up to an empty house."  
  
"Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself," murmured Usagi.  
  
"I don't care if your 34 years old. I want someone else to be here," said Ikuko. "Well I need to get changed and your father needs help with packing." She got up from the chair and paced to the bedroom door, opened it, and shut the door. Seiya smirked his gorgeous smile but sly smile.  
  
"I guess everyone just loves me," he said playfully.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"So, want to get changed and take a walk through the park?"  
  
"Sure." Usagi got up from the sofa and dragged her feet to her room and went in. She sat in front of her mirror and saw her picture of her and Mamoru. She began to cry again, but she didn't want to keep Seiya waiting. She slammed the picture facedown on the dresser, and she got changed. She wore her casual cloths and she wiped her tears and went back to the dresser and put on some waterproof mascara and a light pink lip-gloss. She exited her room and went to the living room. She saw Seiya waiting by the door.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," she mumbled, and they departed to the park. They were walking with an uncomfortable silence. Usagi still stared at the ground just like she did that day. Seiya didn't want to just walk forever so he tried to speak but he looked over and saw her sulking. He was confused about this. "What did Mamoru do to her? I mean I have never seen her act this way, ever! And she is such an angel, how could anyone do this to her."  
  
"Seiya? I bet you are wondering about the way I have been acting," she said.  
  
"No, I haven't," he said sarcastically.  
  
Usagi gave an exhale that sort of sounded like a laugh. "Well, I guess I'll have to explain the whole thing from beginning to end." They sat down on a bench in the park. "Ok, I went to Mamoru's apartment to cook him breakfast, since I have a key to his place. I walked in and he was still asleep. I began cooking_"  
  
"I don't exactly need every single detail," he said jokingly.  
  
"As I was saying I was cooking him breakfast and he woke up and came in and did his regular thing. I don't think that you will like to hear this part."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a kiss part (Seiya shrugged), well we kissed and stuff and he waited at the table, ok I'll skip stuff, and blah blah blah."  
  
"Nice story about blah."  
  
"I know," she smiled one of her greatest smiles in the world, though she had puffy red eyes. "Well, after we were done eating, Mamoru went into the living room. I washed the dishes and went into the living room. Mamoru said 'Hey, I need to tell you something. I have, well, been, uh.' 'Been what?' I asked. 'I have been cheating on you for the past year, and I don't need you anymore.' I sat there on the couch in complete shock. I got up from the couch and left him there. Just before I left, I screamed, 'Fuck you, asshole,' and I slammed the door. I was just so angry about it and now I'm really miserable, and I. I loved him, you know?"  
  
Usagi began to cry again. Seiya held her close. She was virtually on his lap, but she didn't care. Seiya stoked her hair because it was down. There was a comfortable silence because they both felt tranquility. They broke apart for a second.  
  
"I know. I like the part about the 'fuck you, asshole.' Do you still have the key?" Seiya requested slyly.  
  
"Yeah? And." Usagi lifted one of her eyebrows. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. It involves silly string," he smiled his mischievous smile.  
  
"Ohhhh, well, can I help?" Just as she said that Seiya's cell phone rang.  
  
Seiya answered the phone. "Hello?" it was Taiki. "I'm at the park, why?" Usagi heard some muffled screaming. "I'm going to stay over at Usagi's since her parents are goin' on a vacation. Her mom wants me there." More muffled yelling. "Yeah and plus now you can have you-know-who over." There was a silence on the phone, then some laughing. Seiya grinned and looked over at Usagi.  
  
"Wow, he is really gorgeous. No wonder he has so many fans. Wait a second! He is my best friend, and I am becoming one of his fans. Haha. Mamoru was never like this; so serious he was to me. Seiya is always there for me. I wonder what boxer's he's wearing," Usagi stopped that thought quickly. "I need to write in my diary about this." Seiya hang up the phone. He smiled again. He looked at the sky. The pools of clouds were covering the crescent moon as if it knew about Usagi's feelings. The leaves rustled against the wind. He felt a tiny drop of water on his cheek, and then another on his forehead.  
  
"It's beginning to rain, wanna go back and watch movies?" Usagi nodded her head. They both got up from the bench. They walked back together, very close together as if they liked each other. They were so close that their hands touched each other. They'd pull their hands from there and said sorry and this was repeated many times. They were walking down the street on the sidewalk, and a sport vehicle sped down the road. It stopped at the end of the street as if there was a stop sign. It went in reverse and to a halt right by Seiya and Usagi. It was Haruka. She rolled down the window. The rain began to rush down like it wanted to rain on Usagi. She stared at Seiya, and then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing," she glared at Seiya.  
  
Seiya just watched her with his innocent eyes. "Haruka, don't be mean to him, right now. Something happen with me and Mamoru, and he's helping me through it. He and I are going to my house to watch movies, ok?" answered Usagi instead of Seiya.  
  
"What happen with you and Mamoru?"  
  
"Long story. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"K. Seiya, I will be watchin' you," as she said that, she drove her car away. The rain poured down on Usagi and Seiya.  
  
"C'mon!" Seiya yelled as they ran through the downpour. As they were sprinting, Usagi grabbed his hand, which made Seiya stop running. He spun around and looked intently at her. Usagi stared at him and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. The heavy rainfall didn't stop for this but got every harder. Seiya kissed her on the lips. Seiya always wanted to know what her kisses felt like. They felt sweet and passionate. She kissed him back which made him feel lighthearted. The feeling was immense. Time felt like it was standing still. The surroundings seem to fade out. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, nothing. This moment was forever. They did this for five minutes, when Usagi let go of his lips. She smiled her I-will-make-you- faint-with-this-smile smile, which completed the moment. They saw a flash of lightning and a huge roll of thunder. They ran hand in hand to the house. Another car was in the driveway, which Seiya saw it before but forgets where he did. The door was unlocked and they rushed their way in. They panted from sprinting two miles. Their hands were on their knee and their heads toward the ground. They were dripping wet from the torrent.  
  
Ikuko was on the couch talking to someone. "Oh, hey honey. Someone's here to see you." (A.n. You will never guess who it is! MUWAHAHA! ::looks around:: oops sorry back to the story ;Þ) 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of this story  
  
Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru sitting on the couch talking to her mother. "What are you doing here?" she said coldly to him. Seiya stood next to her.  
  
"That's no way to talk to your guest," her mom said.  
  
"He's not my guest. He's not welcomed in this house. Get out!" she said clearly to Mamoru.  
  
"Young lady! Go to your room!"  
  
"NO! I hate you, Mamoru! You mother-fucker!" she yelled. Seiya stared at her with astonishment. He couldn't believe how forceful she was. He never saw this side of her. Ikuko sat in shock. She couldn't believe what she heard from her daughter's mouth.  
  
"If you don't go to your room, Seiya will go home," her mom said. Ikuko narrowed her eyes at Usagi.  
  
"Seiya, come with me," Usagi said. She grasped his hand and led him to her room. They entered the room, and Usagi said, "I'll go get towels." She came back into the room a minute later. When she opened the door to come in, Seiya heard yelling from Ikuko and Kenji now. Usagi slammed the door. She smiled wearily at him. "Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," he said. Usagi handed him two towels and then flipped her head down and used a towel to dry her hair. They both were soaking wet. Seiya sat on her bed. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away!" screeched Usagi. The doorknob was being turned and Usagi ran to the door and locked it. She had her fragile back against the door. She slid down the door and sat on the ground. She began to cry even more. "How could he be here and do this it me?" the carpet surrounding her became drenched from Usagi. Seiya got up from the bed. Then came the pounding of the door. Usagi banged her head against the door several times and yell some words that strangely sounded like I-shat-u-mamor-bro-up-wit-me. Seiya sat down next to her. He put his arms around her. She wept into his chest. His head rested against her head. Someone screamed something back from the door. Seiya or Usagi couldn't distinguish what the person was saying. He kissed Usagi on the forehead. The doorknob was being rattled and then more pounding. Usagi got up and went to her window.  
Seiya figured out who was shrieking from behind the door. It was Ikuko. Seiya got up from the door and went to Usagi's bed again for the towels. He dried off himself and took off his shirt. He looked over at Usagi.  
  
"Do you mind if I change?" he said.  
  
"I don't mind but what would you change into?"  
  
"I dunno. Does your dad have some spare clothes? If he does I could wear them over to my apartment and get my own clothes," he said.  
  
"K, but would you mind if you ask my dad?"  
  
"I don't mind." Seiya got up from the bed. "I'll check if your mom is gone from the door." He smiled at her. He went to the door and unlocked it. He cracked the door and looked around if anyone was near. Then he realized that he had no shirt on. He closed the door and went back to the bed and got his shirt. He gave an embarrassed chuckle. Usagi started to giggle. He threw his shirt on and exited the room.  
  
Usagi got up from the window and went over to the door and locked it. She went over to her dresser. She got out her Invader Zim pajamas and laid them on her bed. They were black pajama pants with Ger and Zim on them and black spaghetti strap tank top with Zim holding the leash of the Ger who was disguised as a dog on the front, chest area. She took off her wet clothing and hung them on hangers to dry out. She put on her pajamas and put her dripping wet hair into her regular hairstyle.  
  
(Break from story) It's a year after the fight against Galaxia but the Starlights never left. Seiya and Usagi became even more of friends. They got closer after the battle since the senshi has been so busy that Seiya and Usagi are considered B.F.F's. They usually hang out together and Haruka's feelings never changed towards Seiya. The inner senshi have been having troubles because everything is going so well (before the break-up). The troubles were that they had nothing to do. Now everyone has been tied up with work or his or her life. Everyone would meet every other week. Rei's attitude towards Usagi changed and Rei is much nicer. And mostly everyone has changed. Makoto now has a job as a chef at some fancy restaurant; Minako became an actress and a model; Hotaru is the most hyper person now. She loves running and doing sports. Haruka is now a professional racecar driver. Setsuna is more open with people. She's not as silent as much as it was. Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya are the only ones who haven't had a serious change other than the Three Lights become even more popular. Usagi has changed the most. Usagi grew taller and began to buckle down on her studies. She almost has as good of grades as Ami. Also her style is different. She listens no longer to sappy love songs but now punk, rock, emo, and metal. She mostly wears black or dark colors. She has this one shirt that says bite me. Seiya always laughs when he see her wearing it. Usagi has a big CD collection of American punk, emo, rock, and metal artists. She had Finch, The Used, Linkin Park, AFI, The Distillers, The All American Rejects, Taking Back Sunday, The Transplants, Blink 182, Sum41, Pennywise, Korn, Foo Fighters, The Unseen, Godsmack, Disturbed, and etc. (you get the idea) Usagi really didn't like that her best friend was a pop singer but she could get past that. (Back to the story)  
  
After about fifteen minutes of being in her room waiting for Seiya, Seiya came back. He was in his own dry clothes and he held a bag full of clothes for the four-day weekend. 


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3: More Screaming  
  
He dropped his bag on the floor next to the bed. He smirked at her and walked up to her.  
  
"What's up?" he said sitting down on the bed next to her. She smiled a sweet smile.  
  
"Nothing really just was waiting for you to comeback. Was my dad mean?"  
  
"Was he mean? No, he was pretty nice to give me clothing after the fight."  
  
"Yeah, the fight. Is he still here?"  
  
"Yeah, Mamoru is still here. When I came back, he was still talking to your parents. But I didn't stop to listen to what they were talking about."  
  
"Why the hell is he here?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
When Seiya said that, they heard a soft knock on the door. Usagi looked at him to indicate that he was supposed to answer.  
  
"Yeah?" Seiya called.  
  
"Is Usako in there?" a deep voice replied.  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi. He whispered to her, "What should I say?" Usagi just shrugged. And moved her head to look at the door again.  
  
"Why do you need to talk to her?" Seiya yelled.  
  
"I need to talk to her because I need to," the man strained his voice at the end to sound calm. But his patience began to wear away. He repeated, "I really need to talk to her."  
  
"Well she doesn't want to talk to you. State what you need to talk about and we'll see if you are allowed to talk to her."  
  
"That is none of your business of what we will talk about. I NEED TO TALK TO HER NOW!"  
  
"NO!" screamed Usagi. "I never want to talk to you ever again in my life. I loved you and you ran off with this slut of a girl friend you have. You cheated on me and you don't deserve to talk to me!"  
  
"But what about our daughter?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"What will happen to her? I mean if we don't have Crystal Tokyo she won't be here ever."  
  
"So?" (A.n. sorry for people who like Rini. Sorry!)  
  
"SO? YOU REALLY MEAN YOU DON'T CARE!?!?!?"  
  
"I don't," Usagi said calmly.  
  
"USAGI LET ME IN THIS ROOM!!!" Mamoru screamed as loud as he could. "Wait, I'm sorry Usako, I just really need to talk to you," he responded back to her.  
  
"I don't care if you need to talk to me, you will never let you back in this room."  
  
"Seiya, talk some sense into her, will you?"  
  
Seiya was shocked that Mamoru was actually asking for help. Mamoru must be desperate.  
  
"Why should I help you? All you did for me was injure me."  
  
*.-. Flash Back .-.*  
  
Mamoru called Seiya on the phone to meet him in the park. Mamoru was waiting in the park for him. Seiya strolled up the Mamoru as casual as possible. "Why were you stalking me?" Mamoru said. "I wasn't stalking you. Usagi asked if I could follow you today. She thinks you are doing something behind her back." "If you tell her that I was with that other girl, who knows what might happen." "Tell her and you'll wish you have never told her." "I am going to tell her," Seiya said strongly. Mamoru punched him straight in the gut. Seiya coughed, as the air was hushed out of him. The blow almost made him cough up blood but didn't. Seiya recovered but Mamoru was gone. Seiya searched around the park but couldn't find him. Seiya sighed and decided to tell Usagi. But the sad thing is that when Seiya went to her house Mamoru was there already, and Seiya asked to talk to her. Mamoru struggled to keep her down, but she got up. Seiya told her that he was cheating but she didn't believe Seiya. As it turns out Seiya was the one who was suspicious. He was the one who wanted to follow Mamoru for the day not Usagi.  
  
.-. Flash Back Ends .-.  
  
Seiya stared at the door as if it was really Mamoru. Usagi hugged him and Seiya broke from the trance. HE smiled at her and another knock was heard.  
  
"Usagi, open the door!" Mamoru shouted.  
  
"NO! And get out of my house." As Usagi said that and loud thump was heard on the door. It turns out that Mamoru gave up and punched the door with his fist. Mamoru left and went into the living room where the parents were. He said good-bye, took his coat, and stomped out of the house with fury.  
  
~-~-~-~*-*-*-*-*-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-~-~-~-~-~- Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter but I just got a great idea for another story and I want to start on it. So I'm taking a break on this story but I'll get back to it I swear. Tell me ideas for the story if you want and if you see something weird or wrong with the story. Tell me. Byez! 


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:  
  
Hey everyone! I checked on my reviews and Michiru isn't cheating with Mamoru just I didn't mention her or Ami. Sorry about the mix up!! I need to do more on the scout's lives. In the next chapter I'll include what Ami and Michiru is doing, k? Jasonc, about Mamoru dying, he's gonna die later in the story so don't worry. Bye for now!!  
  
P.S.- pleaz review my story!!!  
  
~the mysterious it 


End file.
